


Вожжи

by medichka_shani



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давняя виньеточка на заявку с хот-феста "Геральт | Кагыр. Вожжи. "Нет будущего"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вожжи

Кагыр метался, дрожал, бредил. Отдавал приказы, ругался, просил прощения. Импровизированная повязка на его голове пропиталась кровью и присохла к волосам.  
По его мокрому лицу, по стенам норы, до которой дотащил его ведьмак, по равнодушно скалящимся черепам на земле плясали отсветы костра.  
Ветер на улице свистел как сто тысяч чертей.  
\- У нас с ней нет будущего, - неожиданно громко произнес юноша, часто моргая и глядя куда-то перед собой. - Но ваше императорское величество должны знать... Я люблю ее.  
Геральт покачал головой и подбросил веток в огонь. Ему стоило больших усилий не давать нильфгаардцу сдирать повязку. А еще - не засыпать.  
\- Я пойду ради нее на все, - упрямо повторил Кагыр. - Но я больше не сделаю ей больно...  
\- Вожжи, - негромко произнес Геральт.  
\- Прикажите меня связать! Арестовать!.. - подхватил Кагыр, как будто мог слышать его слова. Он попытался приподняться на локтях. Геральт мягко толкнул его обратно.  
\- Да нет же, дурак. Проще на них повеситься, - буркнул ведьмак.


End file.
